The present invention relates to a lubrication device in a transmission in which change-speed gears rotatable on an input or output hollow shaft are arranged to be supplied with lubricating oil through an axial blind bore in the shaft.
As one of such lubrication devices as described above, there has been proposed a lubrication device which comprises an oil collector mounted in a casing assembly for the transmission and located above an open end of the axial blind bore in the shaft to receive lubricating oil picked up in the casing assembly, an oil feed pipe extending from the collector into the open end portion of the blind bore to supply the lubricating oil from the collector into the blind bore. In such lubrication arrangement, a sleeve member with a cylindrical bore is fixed in place in the open end portion of the blind bore to retain an annular body of oil in the bore during rotation of the shaft. It has, however, been experienced that if an annular clearance between the sleeve member and the oil feed pipe is formed large in diameter to avoid interference between them, a leakage quantity of oil from the blind bore will increase. In the case that the annular clearance is formed small in diameter to reduce the leakage quantity of oil without any interference, both the sleeve member and the oil feed pipe must be manufactured and assembled with high accuracy.